Tsuki no Shugoshin
by Yamamoto-Takeshi333333333
Summary: Who is that pervert in his boxer? Is that thing on the baby's hand a gun? Namimori sure is an interesting town. Pft, like I care….80xOc Full information inside
1. Enter Hoshina Natsuki!

Tsuki no Shugoshin

Summary: Who is that pervert in his boxer? Is that thing on the baby's hand a gun! Namimori sure is an interesting town. Pft, like I care….80xOc

AN: this is like a retell story of KHR with my OC, Hoshina Natsuki, in which the name Natsuki literally mean Summer Tree. Notes: First attempt as retelling a manga or anime in words. Title means Moon Guardian. I know people out there already used the idea of Moon Guardian. But the meaning of this "Moon" will be unique. Guardian in Romaji could be spelled many ways but I'm not really sure how to spell the right one so I used Shugoshin instead.

P.S. this is not beta-read

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.

Chapter 1

_Legend had it that the moon took shape of a woman to guide those who were lost in the darkness. The ever beautiful Moon that glitters brightly in the night sky is the symbol for kindness and beauty. _

"Pft… Yeah right," A teenager mumbled as she stared at her laptop boringly. She was dressed in Namimori High School uniform. Her silky black hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Rimless glasses adorned her face. Behind those pieces of glass is a pair of brown eyes. She stared boringly at her wrist watch. It was her first day of school and she doesn't want to be late. She quickly shut down her laptop and grabbed her school bag. She slipped on her shoes and shouted, "Ittekimasu~"

"Ah, Natsuki-chan, your bento," a woman voice hollered.

"Oops, almost forget. Thanks mom! Ittekimasu!" she grabbed her lunchbox and walked out again.

"Itterrashai~" Her mom responded.

On her walk to school, she was enjoying the stillness of the street when suddenly a noise of a gun being fire pierced the silent.

"REBORN~!"

She heard someone shouted and turned around. A half-naked brunette charged passed her while shouting, "I WILL CONFESS TO KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Pft… no one care you hentai!" Natsuki muttered.

The rest of the walk was not so peaceful. The image of the boxer imprinted into her _innocent _mind. She was so focus in trying to get rid of that horrifying image that she reached the school yard without even knowing it.

A vein popped on her forehead as she saw that hentai person. 'Doesn't he know that public nudity is a crime?' She thought.

Then she saw a baby dressed in a suit and wore a hat with a pet chameleon. She was surprised. She didn't know that baby can talk?

Curious, she decided to approach the baby.

"Ne, are you really a baby?" She asked suspiciously to the baby.

"Ciaossu~," the baby greeted, "Dame-Tsuna, your late," He said harshly to the brunette.

"Ah~, I'm late," The boy yelled and grabbed the spare clothes from the baby hand and dashed into the school.

"I'm Reborn, a Hitman," he introduced himself darkly.

"Pft… hey Reborn, I'm Hoshina Natsuki, and nice joke," she smiled.

"It's not a joke," he said and pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Tche… You are too serious. Bye-bye Reborn!" she rolled her eyes, showing no reaction toward the gun and dashed into the school.

"Interesting, perhaps she'll be Tsuna first family member," Reborn smiled to himself.

During the first half of the school day, all Natsuki heard was hentai this and hentai that. Seem like the person that zoomed passed her and left this lovely image into her poor mind, was the hentai and his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. What even worse, Mochida is challenging him in a kendo match for dishonoring Kyoko.

"Pft…this will be interesting," she grinned and make her way up on the roof. She was enjoying her lunch when she suddenly heard a shout of frustration.

She turned around and off to the far corner of the roof was Tsunayoshi. A vein popped in her head and she decided to ignore him and continued eating her lunch. His shouts of frustration become more and more annoying until she finally exploded and marched toward Tsunayoshi.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you scream again I swear I'll punch you, understand?" She hissed at him.

"Ieeep, U-Understood!" He stuttered in fear.

"Good, now let's us see what is the problem?" she said and took a seat next to Tsuna, "I'm Hoshina Natsuki, by the way,"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said.

"Pft… everyone know you as a hentai or Dame-Tsuna, so no need to introduce," She said rudely. She had learned his name through all the rumors, the infamous Dame-Tsuna.

"Ah, ok, well you see…"Tsuna started explaining his encounter with Mochida after his confession.

"Baka!" Natsuki said and lightly wacked Tsuna in the head with a paper fan that appear out of no where. "Why bother to getting frustrated over something so insignificant. Beside, you are the one who started all of this. So you better go fix it," She scolded.

"B-But I don't know Kendo," Tsuna whined.

"Pft… just because you don't know how doesn't mean you can't win. Beside, I'm sure they are going to cheat anyway," Natsuki said, giving him her trademark 'noise'.

"You mean for me to cheat?" Tsuna eyes widened in shocked.

"Heck no, Sawada-san! I'll give you tips regarding of Mochida-senpai," She then smirked evilly.

"H-how?" Tsuna asked

"Oh, just watch," She said and took out her Laptop that she secretly brought with her to school. Of course, no one noticed because she concealed it carefully. She doesn't trust her mom to leave her Laptop at home. Just like the saying, _like daughter like mom_, her mom constantly trying to hack into her daughter laptop and invaded her privacy.

She turned on her laptop and typed in the password. A screen popped up and she click on one of the application. A window popped up and she started entering row and rows of numbers. Tsuna looked at her confusedly until a picture of Mochida show up. 'She freaking hacked into other people private life!' Tsuna gasped in shocked.

"Mochida, captain of a kendo club, age 16, Date of Birth: March 13, huh… interesting. He just started kendo 2 years ago. This guy is a weakling, I'm sure you can beat him," Natsuki smirked and closed her laptop. "I wish you best of luck, Tsuna"

"Eh… I thought you were going to help me?" Tsuna whined.

"Pft… There is no such thing as a free lunch in this universe. You must first earn it. 'Hint' his head will be exposing. That's it. Have fun," She smiled wickedly and walked down the stair to her classroom, 1-A.

The school bell ring, indicating that the school day has finally come to an end. Mochida and his friends were laughing maniacally saying that Tsuna chicken out.

"Nah, he'll come," Natsuki told them.

"How did you know, Hoshina?" One of the senpai asked.

"'Cause he is over there?" Natsuki said and pointed at the door.

Everyone turned around and saw Tsuna holding the wooden sword.

"Yosh, Dame-Tsuna, Ganbatte!" Natsuki smirked when Tsuna approach the group.

Everything happened so fast. At first Mochida was whacking Tsuna mercilessly with his bamboo sword. Then suddenly, Bang! Tsuna was down only to rise up again half-naked!

"REBORN, I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!" He shouted.

Natsuki noticed the baby out of the corner of her eyes. 'Hm~ so he is the cause,' she thought, 'how interesting,'

Tsuna was mercilessly plucking Mochida hairs. 'Oh~ so he decided to take my hint,'

Thus Tsuna won the tournament. Kyoko suddenly approached Tsuna and congratulate him. It turned out that she thought the confession was a joke. She then asked to call Tsuna by his first name. 'Woops, I forgot to ask his permission for the use of first name, oh well,'

While Kyoko was speaking to Tsuna, Natsuki silently slipped out of the gym. However, she was confronted by Reborn.

"Hi there, Reborn," She greeted.

"That was quite skillful of you to hack into the school website," Reborn compliment.

"Thanks, could said the same to you. When you said you are a hitman you are not joking are you?" Natsuki said.

"Oh? You noticed the shot?"

"Precisely,"

"Want to join the Mafia?" Reborn _asked_ and pointed the gun at her.

"Do I have any other choices?" Natsuki chuckled nervously.

"Nope…" Reborn said and prepared to pull the trigger.

"Alright, Alright! Who family am I going to join?" Natsuki shouted desperately.

"Tsuna's, the Vongola Family," Reborn concluded and the gun transformed back into a chameleon.

An: Review and cyber-Takeshi doll for everyone!


	2. Rise and Shine Natsuki!

Rise and Shine Natsuki!

Summary: Who is that pervert in his boxer? Is that thing on the baby's hand a gun! Namimori sure is an interesting town. Pft, like I care….80xOc

More information: please read the author note in chapter 1

Also, as mentioned by ChrissyViolet, Natsuki is kind of Mary-sue; therefore, I will try my best to make her less Mary-sue. Thank you for the people that reviewed! A cyber-Takeshi doll for you! ~~~~~

Story thus far: Hoshina met Tsuna and Reborn at school and Reborn threatened her to join the family.

P.S. this is not beta-read

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

Natsuki was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom when a sudden weight landed on her woke her up. Being a "Doesn't care if the sky starts to fall down" person, she ignored the object, therefore, earning her a smack on the head. She immediately jolted awake and prepare to strike whatever that smacked her on the head with a paper fan that she always keep with her on her nightstand.

The figure immediately dodged the incoming paper fan skill fully and delivered another smacked on her wrist, thus disarming her.

"Ouch!" she yelped in pain and turn on her light. The culprit was dressed in black suit and wore a black hat. Around his neck was a yellow pacifier. "Reborn!" She whispered harshly.

"Ciaossu," he greeted.

"Ciaossu my butt, its freaking 5:30 in the morning, I need my beauty sleep, now shoo, shoo," She tried to shoo him away by making a "Shoo, Shoo" hand motion.

Reborn whacked her hands away and said, "Natsuki, you agreed to join the Family correct?" he asked.

"Yeah," She mumbled and rubbed her hands together, trying to rub away the burning sensation on her red hands.

"Good, as one of the members of the Vongola, you must learn to fight," He said.

"Pft…Who said I can't fight," she said with dignity.

"Prove it," Reborn said and smirked.

Natsuki suddenly broke out in cold sweat. Did he saw through her bluff?

"Well, I can fight but not that good. My grandpa once taught me how to handle a yari, which is a Japanese spear," Natsuki sighed, admitting defeat.

"Thought so," He grinned, "starting from today, you will have to wake up at 5:30 sharp for extra training,"

"Eh? Why?" Natsuki whined in shocked.

"Besides having good information gathering skill, you must also train your body, and that is the basic if you want to be in a mafia. Now go change and meet outside. I'll give you 5 minutes." He said and the floor opened up and he fell in. The moment he disappeared, Natsuki immediately went to change. She does not want to be late and risk getting shot in the head by reborn. By the time she went out to meet Reborn.

"4 minutes 59 seconds, one more second and you would have been bomb to dead, good job!" Reborn smiled.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"But I trust you to make it in time," He said sweetly, giving her one of his baby look.

"Why you," She growled.

"Go run around the town, I'll meet you near the river in half an hour, remember, you only have 30 minutes to finish the lap," Reborn said and disappeared behind the wall, giving Natsuki no chance to counter.

Her jaw dropped and she stared at the spot where Reborn was before. She reluctantly started to jog while mumbling stream of curse words beneath her breath.

* * *

After approximately 28 minutes later, she finally finished with her lap and was sitting on the grass field next to the river. Reborn was no where to be found. She was panting for breath. Suddenly, she saw a boy around her age, with black hair slowly jogging down the grass field slope and when he noticed her, he smiled brightly and waved.

"Hey, you in my class aren't you?" He asked when he got closer to her.

"Uh… Yamamoto… Takeshi?" She said hesitantly, not sure if she got the right name.

"Yup! You are Hoshina Natsuki, right?" He smiled brightly.

I nodded and asked, "What are you doing so early up in the morning?"

"Practice, I need to practice more so I can play better Baseball. What about you?" He inquired.

"You could say training," She sighed.

"Wow, that's awesome. Ne, you play baseball?" Yamamoto suddenly asked.

"A little," She said "I'm not that good though," getting an idea of what he is implying.

"Ahahaha, that's fine, you want to practice with me?" Yamamoto offered.

"Don't blame me when I messed up your training," Natsuki nodded.

"Yosh, let's warm up by throwing the ball," He smiled and took out a baseball. When he tried to give the glove to Natsuki, he noticed that he only have one glove. Natsuki saw this and tried to say "its okay" but she was interrupted by Reborn.

"Here, use this glove, Natsuki," Reborn suddenly appeared and tossed her a glove.

"Yo, are you her brother or something?" Yamamoto said.

Reborn merely smile and said, "No"

"Just ignore him, and let's play," Natsuki said and putted on the baseball glove.

"Yosh, here I go," Yamamoto said and get into a stance.

Natsuki suddenly saw a tiger behind Yamamoto as he threw the ball. Almost as fast as lightning, the ball sailed across the air and was about to hit Natsuki. She shut her eyes to brace herself and randomly raised her hand to block the incoming _bullet_. Luck must have smiled upon her for she'd successfully caught the _bullet._

"Nice catch!" Yamamoto praised and laughed.

"Uh-he-he-he… Pft…" She chuckled nervously. 'Phew, thank god for whatever power out there that helped me,' she thought.

"Natsuki-chan, I'm ready," He called.

"Okay, Here I GO~" she shouted as she throw the ball with all her might. Yamamoto eyes narrowed and Reborn watched in interest.

The ball fluttered its way across the air and landed pathetically two feet away from her. A moment of silent passed by and sweat-drops started to roll down the back of their heads. "Quack!" the crow quacked.

"Natsuki, practice some more while I go prepare something for Tsuna," Reborn said and disappeared behind a bush.

A corner magically appeared and Natsuki went off to sulk. Heavy gray clouds lingered above her head as she mumbled unintelligently.

"Ah Natsuki-chan, you never throw a baseball before have you?" Yamamoto asked as he approached her corner.

"So what?" she turned around and stared palely at him.

'Not good, she's way too depressing,' Yamamoto gulped.

"N-Nothing, why don't I teach you how to throw properly?" He offered, trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah," Yamamoto smiled bright fully at him.

Thus Yamamoto spends the rest of his practice time teaching Natsuki how to throw a baseball. It's turned out that she was gripping the ball wrong thus could not throw a straight ball.

"Pft… Why couldn't this be as easy as handling a spear?" She muttered to herself as she failed another attempt.

"Ma maa, try again. I'm sure you'll be able to throw it this time," Yamamoto encouraged.

"Alright,"

'Damn Reborn, if this wasn't because of him I would be sleeping peacefully in my room,' she thought. "Curse you!" she shouted and throws the ball. On the other side, Yamamoto saw the ball was coming at him at high speed but not as high as him. He immediately caught it. Natsuki stared at the ball and said, "I-I did it! I DID IT!"

"That was awesome!" Yamamoto said as he run to her.

The Sky is much brighter than before, indicating that it's around 7 o'clock.

"Wow, time fly by sure fast," Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, are you going yet?" Natsuki asked as she walked up the slope.

"Yeah," He smiled and walked with her the rest of the way. Then he parted to go to his home.

Reborn showed up once again and greeted, "Ciaossu,"

"Pft… I spend an hour practicing how to pitch. Tell me again, what part of it was training?" She inquired angrily.

"That was my mistake; I forgot I have to prepare something for Tsuna today. A new student will be transfer to your class today," He smirked. "Your assignment for today is to find more information for Gokudera Hayato,"

"Assignment, since when are you my boss?" She asked.

"Since now," he said and pointed the gun at her. "I want to test your information gathering skill; you have by the end of today to finish the assignment," He concluded and disappeared.

'Damn you,' she thought and walk into her house.

* * *

AN: Thank you for those who have review and those that read this story

Next chapter summary: The target, Gokudera Hayato shows up at school. How will Natsuki be able to extract information from him if the school website fails to provide useful information? Seducing? Stalking?

TBC…


	3. Natsuki and her assignment!

3 Natsuki and her assignment

Summary: Who is that pervert in his boxer? Is that thing on the baby's hand a gun! Namimori sure is an interesting town. Pft, like I care….80xOc

More information: please read the author note in chapter 1

Story thus far: Natsuki befriended Yamamoto. She then received a new assignment from Reborn, which is to gather information for a person name Gokudera Hayato…

P.S. this is not beta-read. I need a beta-reader. Please PM me if you are interest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.

I would like to thanks **Fairy Skull** for adding this story to favorite, and **Matron**, **Lotus Spirit**, **ChrissyViolet** and **blacklightningwolf** for adding this story to story alert list.

* * *

Natsuki walked down the street toward Namimori School. One thought occupied her mind and that is ways to gather information on Gokudera Hayato.

'Hm~, I could try the School Website first. What if it doesn't have the right information? Knowing Reborn, he doesn't want information regarding of Gokudera school profile. Stalking? Nah, too old. Seducing? Too weird, I don't even know this person, what should I do? Oh god, give me a sign!' She screamed in her head.

Then she saw Yamamoto walking ahead of her. She doesn't know what come over her but she shouts his name, "Oi, Yamamoto!"

Noticing a voice calling his name, Yamamoto turned around and when he spotted Natsuki, he smiled brightly at her.

"Ohayo, Natsuki-chan," he called, flashing her one of his radiant smile.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamamoto-san," Natsuki greeted.

They stayed silent for a few minute until Yamamoto asked, "something bothering you?"

"Nah, not really," Natsuki answered, ending the conversation.

They walked the rest of the walk in awkward silent until they reached the school gate. The bell ring just as they stepped on the school ground. A teenager with black hair glared at them and Yamamoto stiffened beside Natsuki.

"Herbivores, you are late," the teenager growled.

"Well, technically we are not late since we stepped on school ground before the bell-"Natsuki was cut off when Yamamoto whispered, "Natsuki-chan, don't argue with him. He'll bite you to dead,"

"What do you mean by-"Natsuki never get to finish her sentence before she was send flying in the air by a Tonfa held by the teenager.

"Tche, herbivore shouldn't argue. Especially weak herbivore," he growled.

She was losing consciousness as blood roll down her head. The last thing she saw was Yamamoto dodging the other teenager blows.

* * *

'I think I see the light. So warm,' she thought as she begins to drift toward the light. 'Wait, what~,' She screamed as the light dissolved into darkness.

"Noooooo," She screamed and jolted awake. But quickly regretted that for her head was bandaged with white bandage and it's hurt like hell.

"Ah, you are awake," one of the nurses in the infirmary said.

"What happen?" She asked.

"You got disciplined by Hibari Kyoya, the head of the discipline club. A young man with black hair carried you here by the way" The nurse said.

"Wait shouldn't this be against the school rule, hurting someone so that they are close to dead?" Natsuki shouted desperately.

"Dunno, since you are up and well, I suggest you to go to your class. It's almost lunch time by the way," the nurse said.

'Oh snap, that mean I only have half the day left to finish my assignment,' She thought and quickly got up, grabbed her school bag, and dashed out of the infirmary to class 1-A.

'Note to self, never cross path with Hibari Kyoya,'

She opened the classroom door and was greeted with many surprised glances.

"Hoshina-san, what happen to your head?" the sensei asked.

"Blamed Hibari for it," She narrowed her eyes.

The teacher cringed and said, "Well, why don't you have a seat and said hello to your new neighbor, Gokudera Hayato?"

'Gokudera Hayato, my target,' she thought as she saw a new face next to her seat, a person with silver hair that looks like an octopus. 'Hm~, he doesn't look that bad, quite cute,'

"Hai, sensei," She said and make her way to her seat. She noticed the look on Tsuna face as Gokudera glared at him from his seat. Her eyes then rest on Yamamoto Takeshi. He has a few scratches on his hands and a bandage on his left cheek other than that he is as good as new.

'I have to thanks him later today,' she thought as she sat down next to Gokudera.

_Alright, first attempt, seducing-_

She purposely unbuttoned the first two button of her shirt, claiming that it was too hot in the classroom, which in fact is pretty hot.

Then she intentionally dropped her eraser and as she bend down to pick it up, she purposely 'boing' her breasts.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Gokudera was looking at her. 'Success…not' she thought as Gokudera glared at her and turned away, uninterested.

_Seducing-failed_

_Operation stalking start, _

As soon as the bell rings, and Gokudera left the classroom, she immediately follow closely behind him. Whenever he turned around, she would pretend to look outside the window or talk to one of her classmate whose magically appear at her own convenient.

Gokudera suddenly disappeared from her view and she gave up on stalking Gokudera.

_Stalking-failed

* * *

_

She sighed as she went back to the classroom. She grabbed her lunch box and made her way up the roof. She flipped open her laptop and accessed the school website. All the information she found was so plain that everyone in the class already knew.

She sighed yet once again and finished her lunch. Then she spotted Yamamoto who was sitting alone in the far side of the roof.

She decided to walk over to him.

"Hey, Yamamoto-san, what are you doing up here, all alone?" Natsuki asked.

"Ahahaha, I just enjoyed the air up here that's why," he smiled, "How about you?"

"I'm always alone until two days ago," She said and smiled sadly.

Yamamoto looked up and stared at Natsuki. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked politely.

"No, I don't mind," He answered.

The two sit in comfortable silent until Yamamoto spoke up, "I'm always alone too. None of my teammate viewed me as Yamamoto Takeshi. To them, I just a baseball star that bring Namimori to its glory,"

Natsuki was surprised. Yamamoto suddenly acted so openly toward her.

"Pft… cheered up, as long as some people didn't view you as a baseball star is fine right?" Natsuki said, attempt to cheer him up.

"Such as who?" He said and turned to look at her. Those brown eyes looked at her pair of brown eyes sadly.

"Pft… for starter, the person that did not view you as a baseball star is sitting in front, well technically sideway, of you," She lightly whacked Yamamoto on the head. "Heck, I didn't even know you played baseball till this morning and Thank you by the way, for carrying me to the infirmary,"

Yamamoto looked at her and then smiled softly. "You are welcome,"

The tip of Natsuki's mouth curved up. "Well, anyway, lunch should end anytime soon, let's go," she said and stood up, offering Yamamoto her hand in which he gladly took it.

As she was walking down the hall way, she noticed Tsuna and Gokudera outside of the window. Apparently, Gokudera was lighting his _dynamites_.

'Dynamites, crap Tsuna's in danger,' she thought as she quickly dashed down the hall way, "Yamamoto-san, can you please tell Sensei that I have a stomachache and won't be attending class anytime soon?"

"Okay,"

On her way she grabbed one of the buckets that lined up neatly on the cupboard. She dashed into the girl bathroom and filled it up with water. By the time she reached the ground. She saw Tsuna half-naked, trying to diffuse the dynamites. He was halfway done and she decided to give him a helping hand. She splashed her bucket of water toward the dynamites.

The water hit both Gokudera and Tsuna. But the point is that the water doused the dynamites. Gokudera suddenly bowed down to Tsuna and shouted, "Judaime, Gomenasai, I was mistaken, you are more fitted to be the boss,"

Then everything seemed to click in Natsuki mind. She then spotted reborn and immediately jogged over to him while Tsuna and Gokudera was _talking_.

"Reborn, I've got it all figured out," Natsuki exclaimed. Then she pointed her finger at the other duo and said,"Gokudera Hayato, age 15, Date of Birth: September 9, come from Italy, weapon used: Dynamites, he is also involved with the Mafia,"

Gokudera glared at her and shouted, "OI, Bitch, who gave you the permission to look into my data?"

"Reborn did," She said but reborn was nowhere to be found except a note that said, "Silly Natsuki, I didn't tell you to tell him you dig into his private life. Beside, the information you gathered is very vague, you failed,"

She gulped and turned around. Tsuna said, "Natsuki, you involved with the mafia too?"

"Well, technically, reborn threatened me to joined your family the very first day you went into Dying will mode. So yeah,"

"Eh~" Tsuna screamed.

"Oi, bitch, you better not take my position as his right hand man and digging into my life is unacceptable, die bitch!" Gokudera growled and took out many dynamites.

As Gokudera and Natsuki ran off down the horizon, Tsuna was still in shocked. As of Reborn? He was sitting on the roof, "ah~ children these day are so energetic!" he said.

* * *

AN: review plox!

Next chapter summary: New character appears. Tsuna was assaulted not once, but twice with poisonous food. Introducing Gokudera Bianchi, the Poison Scorpio.

TBC….


	4. Yamamoto's suicidal

4. Yamamoto's suicidal.

Summary: Who is that pervert in his boxer? Is that thing on the baby's hand a gun! Namimori sure is an interesting town. Pft, like I care….80xOc

More information: please read the author note in chapter 1

AN: Gome ne, I messed up last chapter; Gokudera Bianchi will not be appearing this chapter. She will appear probably by chapter 5 or 6. Thank you for the reviews by the way. They are my battery so that I can type new chapter in 3 hours. This chapter was finished in 3 and ½ hours, enjoy~.

P.S. this is not beta-read. I need a beta-reader. Please PM me if you are interest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

"No, Yamamoto, don't do this," Natsuki Shouted desperately.

"Natsuki-chan, is there any other options? My arm is broken, my life, gone," Yamamoto said melancholy. He was standing on the other side of the fence up on the roof. People had started to crowd around the roof. Many of them were Yamamoto's fan club while the rest are classmate and teammate, begging for him to not jump off the roof.

"Baka! According to my information, human only have one life. A broken arm only takes two weeks to heal. Please, Yamamoto, step back down here, it's dangerous up there," Natsuki pleaded frantically.

In her head, she was thinking 'how in the world did this happen again? It's all started yesterday'

_-Flashback -_

The day was a wonderful day. Everything was wonderful, the air, the sky, the weather, the ground, yup, everything. Well, all except for one, Hoshina Natsuki. Today in P.E. their class was to play baseball. A sport, in which we all know, Natsuki sucked at. Apparently, the girls and the boys are playing together today.

Well, not all thing are bad, for once, Gokudera Hayato was out of town since he have to resupplies his dynamites and that mean one less person to worry about. 'Thanks god, finally, some peace,' Natsuki thought as she was waiting patiently to be picks by the team captains of the two teams. On one team was Yamamoto Takeshi and another is someone that Natsuki does not even bother to learn his name.

It was Yamamoto's turn to pick. "Natsuki-chan, why don't you join my team?" he asked. Many pair of eyes turned to glared at her, mostly girls.

"Thanks a lot," Natsuki grumbled sarcastically and walked over to his team.

"Ahahaha, you are welcome." Yamamoto laughed full-heartedly, completely oblivious to the sarcasm but another glare from Natsuki shut him up.

Finally, it's down to only one person left, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto was kind enough to invite him into the team.

"Yosh, welcome to the team, Tsuna," Natsuki said.

"A-ah, please take care of me," Tsuna said nervously.

"Nah, speaking of baseball, I'm Dame-Tsuki, I can't even pitch right," Natsuki sighed.

The game soon starts. Yamamoto expertly hit many home-run in a rows and his fan cheered widely. Indeed, many of girls were standing of to the side, watching the game instead of playing. Tsuna was staring dreamingly at Yamamoto wishing him to be as popular as Yamamoto.

Finally, it's Natsuki turn. The first two throws were pathetic as it didn't even make it to the person behind the batter. Many of her teammate booed. Some even shouted, "Hoshina-san, don't lose,"

She was sweating nervously. Her teammate will skewer her alive if she missed. All the noise around her turned into buzzing noise that started to give her a headache. Suddenly, a clear bell voice pierced the buzzing noises.

"Natsuki-chan your grip!" the voice belongs to Yamamoto.

Immediately, she fixed her gripping and threw the ball. The ball sailed through the air as the speed of 99 mph.

"S-STRIKE!" the ref stuttered in surprise as the ball rested neatly in the glove.

"Awesome!" Yamamoto cheered and flashed Natsuki a smile as she returned with one of her.

Up the roof, Reborn was observing every single movement of Yamamoto.

"His popularity and athleticism are needed in the family," He smiled.

The game finally ended and Yamamoto's team lost.

"It's your fault Dame-Tsuna. That's why I didn't want him to be in our team. Sweep the field by yourself," the students whined angrily.

"Eep" Tsuna squeaked.

The students all left Tsuna there, holding a broom and standing all by alone. "I should just go home" he muttered to himself.

"Helps have arrived," Yamamoto smiled brightly holding a broom over his shoulder.

"Indeed," Natsuki said, also holding a broom and was leaning against it.

"Yamamoto! Natsuki-chan! Why are you here?" He breathed in relieved.

"Just want to help you out," Yamamoto shrugged.

"I'm in your family aren't I. Yosh, less talking and more working," Natsuki said and started sweeping.

Yamamoto and Tsuna started to do the same thing. Suddenly, Yamamoto said, "Tsuna, you have been amazing lately. The kendo match and the volleyball tournament, you were really amazing. In comparison, I only play baseball,"

"At least you are extremely good as plating baseball unlike Dame-Tsuna," Natsuki countered.

"Nah, I haven't been doing well lately. What should I do?" he asked Tsuna.

"W-well, I guessed more effort," Tsuna said.

"Yeah, maybe you are right. Alright, I'm going to go the batting cages and practice like hell," He laughed.

"Well, don't strain yourself," Natsuki said and finished sweeping the floor.

The next day, the whole school was rumored that Yamamoto was going to jump off the roof and that's how it happen.

_-Flashback end -_

Back on the roof-

"But-"Yamamoto started

"No but, and get your butt back in here, Baka-Yamamoto," Natsuki said and offered him her hand.

Tsuna suddenly rolled into the middle of the group. Natsuki retracted her hand and waited patiently.

"Tsuna, you understand my feeling don't you?"

"N-No, you and I are different,"

Yamamoto eyes narrowed and said, "So you are a fine student now that oppose of me?"

"No, that's not true, that's because I'm still Dame-Tsuna," He said."I'm sorry I lied yesterday. I've never put any efforts into doing anything. Beside I'm a pathetic person who would have regret when dying and thinking that I should've done it with my dying will thinking it's a waste dying like this, so I can't understand your feeling, Bye" he finished and begin running away.

"Wait" Yamamoto shouted and tried to reach forward, but he suddenly he suddenly slipped and started to fall backward. Natsuki, being the closest, grabbed his out stretch hand. She crashed into the rusty fence and the fence broke. Hearing the noise, Tsuna turned back to look at Yamamoto but was shocked when he saw Natsuki and Yamamoto falling.

Both of them started to fall but Natsuki was able to help onto the roof, thus they were dangling.

"Natsuki-"he started but was cut off when Natsuki yelled.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, no matter what happen, don't you dare to look up. I swear I will kill you myself if you didn't die from the impact," Natsuki shouted. She was wearing the school uniform, which consists of a mini skirt and a white t-shirt. Too late though, he already looked up and he saw white lace. Blood rushed to his face and his nose started bleeding.

"Dammit, I told you not to look up didn't?" Natsuki shouted loosing focus thus slipping from the wall.

Tsuna watched in shocked as he saw his family falling.

Reborn suddenly appear on the top of the roof. He said, "Now is the time to save your family, Tsuna," and shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet.

"REBORN! I WILL SAVE YAMAMOTO AND NATSUKI WITH MY DYING WILL!" he shouted and leaped off the building diving toward the duo. He successfully grabbed both of them. Another shot on the head a spring grew out of Tsuna head. They landed safely. The students on the roof departed taking the whole incident as a joke.

"You really are amazing, Tsuna. I don't know what I was thinking," he laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly ignoring the blood on his nose.

Meanwhile, on the ground next to them was Natsuki, panting heavily, "Dammit, I thought I was going to die,"

"Thank you, Natsuki-chan," Yamamoto said but he never got to finish his sentence before a hand came in contact with his head.

"I told you to not to looked up didn't I? But you did and saw something you were not supposed to see. Now you die," Natsuki growled and prepare to strike his head.

"I'm not supposed to see White lace?" Yamamoto asked.

Natsuki face heat up and she fainted—too much excitement in one day.

Reborn walked down the horizon as he thought, "Family member acquired," while two voices trail off behind him,"Natsuki-chan!"

* * *

AN: Review please~


End file.
